


Yours, Mine, Ours (Not To Reason Why)

by withoutwords



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possible Internalised Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, man, parenthood,” Steve says ducking his head, shaking it, “I’m not sure that kids are for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, Ours (Not To Reason Why)

**Author's Note:**

> Steve was always so reluctant to 'name' his relationship with Catherine, so for me it stood to reason that he would be the same - if not moreso - with Danny.

It’s getting late.

Danny’s on his fourth, maybe fifth beer and his hand starts to slip on the wet slide of the bottle. Chin and Kono are gone, Grover’s hitting the head, and Kamekona’s trying it on with a waitress who looks a little bemused. Steve - Steve’s still chatting to his old SEAL buddy. _Still_.

Danny doesn’t mind, per se, but he would mind less if half the chatter didn’t sound like the NAVY Equivalent of Pidgin. Danny’s sure the buddy - Kyle, but it might as well be _Nick_ for the slimy way he smirks at Danny – threw in a word before that could probably be directly translated to _haole_. Danny’s a cop, not a nun; Steve might say ‘classified’ a lot but Danny knows he means ‘I’ve done some morally questionable things for the sake of my country’. Danny knows.

What he does not know, half asleep and slumped in his chair, is what to do with: 

“Oh, man, parenthood,” Steve says ducking his head, _shaking it_ , “I’m not sure that kids are for me.”

It sits like bad shrimp through the last of Danny’s beer; festering around the pulse of his heart and making it hard to swallow. Danny’s polite through handshakes, and goodnight, he even lets Steve put his hand on Danny’s thigh in the back of Grover’s truck, rubbing circles with his thumb.

They get as far as the hallway, Steve saying, “ _Yeah_ , Danny,” to Danny’s collar, hovering for a kiss, when Danny pushes him off.

“No. Fuck you. No.”

Steve just looks ridiculous, mouth hung open and belt and fly undone. Danny almost feels a little better. “Danny, what - ”

“Kids aren’t for you?” Danny hollers into the space, loud angry echo slicing through the quiet and making Steve flinch. Good, Danny thinks, I hope it hurt. “I thought we figured this out, Steve, I thought we wanted the same things.”

“We did – we do.”

“You said you want me, right?”

“Of course I want you, I - ”

“Well I have _a kid_ , Steve,” Danny yells, pushing at him with just the tips of his fingers. Steve’s so defenceless he stumbles a little, chin down and shamed. “I am a two-for-one deal until the day I die and even then, _even then_ I would expect you to take care of Grace. I am here because of her; you owe her. Not just for bringing me here but for making me everything that I am. Everything you claim to want.” 

“Danny, please,”

“You know, when I thought about how we would fuck this up I thought maybe it would be jealousy, or anger, or, I don’t know, geography. But Grace? I cannot - ”

“No.” Steve pushes Danny back against the wall, but this time with just one hand and distance. He looks Danny right in the eye, a little manic and shaking, saying, “Not Grace. Not you. Just me, Danno, just …”

When they started this thing, _their_ thing, and every day since then, Steve has been at total ease. _Hau’oli_ , was a word he used, and _laule’a_ , stretched back and smiling and – without trying to sound cocky – the happiest Danny had ever seen him. Steve was the initiator, and insatiable, and Danny was working on believing good things could last. Just like he’d promised Steve he would.

Now. Now this. “Let go of me,” Danny insists, looking away. Steve does the opposite, as usual, tightening his hold and diminishing the space between their bodies. “You smell like bourbon and guilt and I hate you right now, so I think it’s safer for everyone if you just let go.”

“Don’t do this, Danny, don’t – don’t sabotage us, not after - ”

“It’s _Grace_ , I will not - ”

“Did you hear me say I don’t want Grace?” Steve spits, getting into Danny’s face, demanding his gaze. “Have I ever said I don’t love her? That I wouldn’t take a bullet, every fucking bullet for her? That’s not what this is about. That is not what I meant when I told Kyle I didn’t want kids.”

“So explain it to me.”

“You think when a guy like Booker asks me if I have plans to settle down my first instinct would be to say, actually, Danny and I moved in together last October, have a joint bank account and see his daughter two nights a week and every other weekend? You think I want to start conversations like that with men I knew _from the NAVY_ a long time ago?”

“I think … I _thought_ you were all in.” 

Steve takes a sharp breath and his hands move to Danny’s face, thumbs at his cheekbones. They’re warm and rough and possessive, saying, _mine_ , and _look_ , and _see_. It makes all of Danny’s walls start to creak with the pressure. “I am, Danny, I so, so am, and don’t think for a second that I wouldn’t fight for you. That I wouldn’t stand in front of any person who disapproved and tell them to fuck off.”

“Then - ”

“He knew. He knew the minute we walked in that you were with me and he was testing me. He was forcing me to tell him. And I wasn’t stooping to that. I shared booze, rations, vomit and tears with that guy when we were at war. I’m not at war anymore. Not about this. I don’t have to share anything with him.”

Danny’s looking down again, and his hands reach out unconsciously to play at the waistband of Steve’s pants. He knows what it means when he hears these things; when he sees Steve broken down and waiting for Danny to revive him.

“I’m not saying I want you to shout it off rooftops,” Danny murmurs, rubbing a hand over his face and trying to resettle his bones. “I’m not saying – shit Steve, I’m in love with you. I am so in love with you, and every time you say something stupid I think, I just expect – I don’t know what I’m going to do,”

“You’re going to be mine,” Steve promises, but they both know enough and won’t say _forever_. Steve leans down for a kiss that is chaste but wet and lingering, breathing into Danny’s mouth, Danny saying,

“The last time it felt like this it ended with barely-joint custody and a trip half way around the world,” because that’s what this is about after all, that’s what his whole life is about.

“No,” Steve says, as if he knows what Danny is thinking. He kisses properly this time, kisses from the bottom of everything and Danny groans into it, floored, hooking a leg around Steve and forgiving and _giving_. Steve pulls away just, enough, searching Danny’s eyes as if seeking recognition. When he speaks it grabs and pulls and keeps Danny, rests. “It ended with _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com)


End file.
